Muérdago
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Las calles adornadas. Personas disfrazadas. La nieve cayendo y amontonándose en las calles. La época navideña había llegado. Pero para ciertos guerreros un beso bajo un muérdago será lo mejor de todo.


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Vengo con mi propio especial navideño. Subiré un drabble o un oneshot de anime, o en este caso juego, de mis favoritos. Solo les recordare que será escrito de mi pareja favorita. Como lo he estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Así que este es de mi pareja favorita. Elsword x Aisha. Espero que lo disfruten**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Elsword no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Aisha: Elemental Master**

 **Elsword: Lord Knight**

* * *

Las calles adornadas. Personas disfrazadas. La nieve cayendo y amontonándose en las calles.

La época navideña había llegado. No había muchas misiones que hacer así que todos podían disfrutar de estas fechas.

-Hace frio...

Las personas caminaban de un lado a otro. Y entre ellos una pelimorada. Caminaba con su usual traje de misiones junto con una bufanda morada.

Caminaba animada por las calles, le encantaba caminar en esas fechas. Aunque esta vez lo estaba haciendo sola, a pesar de que no había misiones sus amigos estaban ocupados.

-Aunque me hubiera gustado que ellos estuvieran aquí...

Iba a seguir hablando hasta que sintió un peso más en la espalda. Se fijo y vio que era una chaqueta.

-Idiota como se te ocurre salir con esas ropas viendo como está el clima

Una voz conocida. Volteo a su lado y vio al pelirrojo. Traía consigo solo una bufanda roja y su habitual traje de misiones. Aunque no sabía que era más rojo, su cabello, la bufanda o la cara de él.

\- Elsword... Idiota no me asustes de esta manera y no es mi culpa pero... Gracias...

La chica se acomodo más la chaqueta. Se sentía más calientita y cómoda. Iba a empezar a caminar para alejarse de él hasta que este la detuvo.

-No me esperaste, se supone que vendríamos a caminar y te fuiste, eres mala Aisha

Antes de que ella hablara. La jalo del brazo y empezaron a caminar de nuevo por las calles. Ella ya no dijo nada y lo siguió.

Volvieron a pasar por las tiendas. Ambos se reían de todo lo que veían, cada uno compraba cosas. Ella en especial se sentía muy feliz, no prestaba atención a su alrededor todo por ver las acciones de su acompañante.

-Así es más divertido

La chica susurro. Aunque se imaginaba que su acompañante la escucho. La nieve seguía cayendo con más intensidad, el frio era más intenso.

-Vamos Aisha te acompaño a tu casa

El pelirrojo le sonrió con ternura. Ella accedió y ambos fueron caminando con paso lento. Por algún motivo ella aun no quería llegar ahi y que él se marchara.

Llegaron a la casa de ella. No quería abrir la puerta, no quería que toda esa calidez se fuera. Aunque se sorprendió cuando él la tomo de la cintura y la hizo chocar con su pecho.

-E-Elsword... Que...

No termino de hablar. Unos labios cálidos chocaron con los suyos. Ella no respondía por la impresión. Pero poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos y se dejo llevar por ese beso.

Despues de minutos, y de que la falta de aire se hiciera presente en sus cuerpos, se separaron. Ella con un enorme sonrojo y el con una mirada intensa sobre ella. Se sentía pequeña e indefensa ante esa mirada.

-Arriba...

Señalo y exactamente arriba de ellos había un muérdago. Ella se sonrojo más y oculto su rostro en su cabello.

El chico empezó a dar vuelta cuando fue detenido por un pequeño agarre de la pelimorada.

-No te vayas Elsword... Por favor quédate

El pelirrojo volteo y la vio aun con su rostro rojo. Este solo sonrió y empezaron a entrar lentamente a la casa de ella. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

A pesar de que las cortinas estaban cerradas una pequeña luz molesto en el rostro a un pelirrojo el cual al poco rato despertó.

Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta del lugar en donde estaba. Le picaba un poco el cuello y se dio cuenta de unos cabellos morados. La pelimorada aun seguía dormida y estaba recargada en el hombro de él. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el sillón.

Vio que ambos estaban tapados con una cobija y sus manos entrelazadas. A pesar de todo ella no lo dejo dormir solo en el sillón así que ella se quedo con él.

-Feliz navidad Aisha

Le dio un dulce beso en la frente y se volvió a dormir.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos para la próxima.**_

 _ **Y que tengan una muy bonita Navidad.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Martes 22 de diciembre de 2015**_


End file.
